La der des der
by Ondatra zibethicus
Summary: Ils se sont revus plusieurs fois depuis la fin du contrat. Aujourd'hui, il a décidé que ce serait la dernière... Arthur/Aridane


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien en publiant...

Ça, c'est fait !

Maintenant, je voudrais juste vous dire que je sors des placard mes vieilles fics et qu'elles ne me plaisent pas forcément mais que vu que l'eau est passée sous les ponts, je ne les reprendrai plus.

Maintenant enjoy !

* * *

><p>Après la disparition de Cobb, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Lui parce que c'était son ami, elle parce qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Ils n'avaient pu discuter que quelques minutes parce qu'il était recherché par les firmes multinationales. Puis un jour, elle avait émis l'idée qu'ils pourraient peut-être discuter dans les rêves ils auraient ainsi plus de temps. Il avait accepté. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, c'était maintenant toujours le même rituel. Il avait laissé une valise dans un appartement qu'il avait acheté. Le premier arrivé se branchait et l'autre le rejoignait dans son rêve. Généralement, c'était elle la première et il devait souvent cherché dans un véritable labyrinthe pour la retrouver. Elle s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Elle savait que cela l'agaçait mais il ne le montrait jamais.<p>

C'est ce qui attirait Ariadne vers lui: ses manières de gentleman. En plus de son air impeccable, son sourire en coin et, il faut bien le dire, sa beauté. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer le baiser échangé lors de la mission Fisher. Alors depuis qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. Mais lui faisait comme si de rien n'était alors elle s'efforçait de rester calme. Elle pensait qu'il avait oublié.

Lui était attiré par elle à cause de sa fraicheur, sa curiosité et son esprit d'initiative. Il la trouvait belle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la texture de ces lèvres. A chaque rencontre, il avait envie de rester avec elle mais il était dangereux pour elle et les relations amoureuses comportaient trop d'imprévus pour lui, alors ils ne se voyaient que quelque fois par an et c'était toujours plus dur de repartir, de se séparer.

Ils étaient amis maintenant, d'une amitié ambigüe pleine de sentiments refoulés. Arthur ne pouvait plus tenir, il la voulait. Comme il ne pouvait pas, il avait décidé que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Évidemment, il ne lui avait rien dit.

POV Ariadne.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à leur appart, à 19h et pour 15 min. Cela leur laissait 3 heures. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait fini son année d'étude avec succès et elle le voyait ce soir.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle avait préparé un nouveau labyrinthe et elle voulait le mettre en place avant qu'il arrive. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il était déjà là, endormi sur un canapé, relié à la valise. Elle s'approcha doucement pour le regarder. Elle fut fascinée par son air calme et si doux, sa main s'avança d'elle même et se posa sur sa joue, elle laissa ses doigts frôler la peau douce de son « ami ». Celui-ci eut un soupir. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser pour ressentir ce qu'elle avait senti la dernière fois. Cette pensée la mit mal à l'aise, elle secoua la tête pour l'évacuer. Elle s'installa sur le canapé puis se brancha pour le rejoindre.

Elle arriva dans les rues de Rome. Elle fut surprise, il ne prenait jamais des lieux existants. C'était plus dangereux selon lui. Elle tourna sur elle-même, elle se trouvait sur une place. Derrière elle, il y avait une gigantesque fontaine éclairée par des spots lumineux. Les projections présentes lançaient des pièces de dos, dans la fontaine.

Elle frissonna quand une main se posa sur son épaule, au creux de son cou. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à Arthur qui lui souriait:

**- Bonsoir. **

**- Bonsoir ! Rome ?**

**- Pas vraiment. **

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais il ne répondit pas. Ils se mirent à déambuler dans les rues, tout en discutant. Ariadne lui raconta la fin de son année et annonça qu'elle avait eu son diplôme. Lui parla des lieux qu'il avait visités. Il ne parlait jamais des affaires qu'il avait menées mais Ariadne savait bien qu'il continuait. Elle se demandait s'il avait un nouveau groupe ou s'il travaillait seul. Elle n'osait pas lui demander.

À un moment, Arthur proposa d'aller dîner. Les projections avaient tellement vu Ariadne qu'elles ne souciaient plus d'elle. Ou alors Arthur ne la considérait plus du tout comme une étrangère. Ariadne ne savait pas trop. Toujours est-il qu'elle pouvait se promener longtemps dans les rêves d'Arthur sans se faire agresser. Ils mangèrent italien dans l'atmosphère romantique typique de ce type de restaurant. Cela troubla fortement Ariadne qui fut de plus en plus gênée au fur et à mesure du repas. Elle voyait bien qu'Arthur essayait de la détendre mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses pour Ariadne. Elle aimait trop le voir sourire, sentir sa main sur la sienne et en plus, elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Quand ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent se promener. Ils regardaient autour d'eux sans se parler, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ariadne essayait de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire: lui demander comment il travaillait, ce qu'il lui cachait, lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait ou ne rien dire. À un moment, Arthur se tourna vers elle, interrompant ses réflexions, et lui sourit de son air calme. Elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Arthur. Il la serra. Elle était aux anges, elle était fixée maintenant, elle voulait Arthur et tans pis s'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Ils arrivèrent sur la place où Ariadne était arrivée. Il n'y avait plus personne, à cette heure-ci.

**- Connais-tu la légende de cette fontaine ?**

**- Non.**

**- On dit que si tu lances une pièce dans l'eau, en étant de dos, tu reviendras à Rome. **

**- Ça marche aussi dans les rêves ?**

Il sourit mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

**- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.**

Ariadne frémit. C'était à peu près ce qu'il avait dit après l'avoir embrassée. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser doucement ses lèvres au coin de la bouche d'Arthur. Elle ne fit qu'effleurer sa délicieuse peau puis recula. Arthur la regardait, surpris. Ariadne sourit gênée et dit:

**- Ça valait le coup d'essayer. **

Arthur la regardait toujours, ne disant rien. Ariadne, mal à l'aise, se tourna vers la fontaine.

**- Je vais essayer. **

Elle s'avança, chercha une pièce dans ses poches, se mit dos à la fontaine, ferma les yeux, lança la pièce et attendit le verdict. Elle entendit un plouf sonore preuve que la pièce était tombée dans l'eau. Elle sourit: elle pourrait revenir dans la Rome des rêves d'Arthur. Et, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit une bouche se posait sur la sienne. Elle répondit à ce doux baiser. Les mains d'Arthur vinrent sur sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. La langue d'Arthur caressa ses lèvres, demandant la permission d'entrer. Ariadne accepta volontiers. Le baiser s'approfondit, devenant très langoureux. Elle bouillonnait des pieds à la tête, ses mains passant dans les cheveux d'Arthur. Les mains d'Arthur descendirent doucement vers ses fesses pour la presser un peu plus contre lui. Ils durent se séparer, à cours d'air. Ariadne posa sa tête sur le torse d'Arthur tandis que les mains de celui-ci remontèrent vers son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quand leurs respirations se furent calmées et leurs esprits plus clairs, Arthur prit la parole:

**- Nous ne pouvons pas...**

Ariadne recula, surprise. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda, droit dans les yeux:

**- Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. C'est trop dangereux tout d'abord. Je suis recherché partout dans le monde. Ensuite, je suis bien trop vieux pour toi... **

À ce moment-là, Ariadne s'énerva. Ils avaient 5 ans de différence, à peine, 6 tout au plus, si elle avait correctement deviné l'âge d'Arthur. Elle s'appêtait à parler mais Arthur serra un peu plus ses mains.

**- ... Et enfin, je ne veux pas que nous ressemblions à Cobb et Mall. **

Ariadne n'y avait pas pensé, à ça. Elle fut dévastée. C'est vrai qu'ils ne devaient pas faire la même chose. Il connaissait l'histoire complète puisqu'elle la lui avait racontée mais elle l'avait vécue et c'était horrible. Il lui sourit, rassurant. Mais Ariadne était défaite. Elle voulait vivre avec lui, rêver avec lui, elle le voulait tout simplement. Cette pensée se fit de plus en plus forte. Lui, lâcha ses épaules et commença à s'éloigner. Ariadne dit calmement:

**- Je veux vivre avec toi.**

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Son beau visage trahissait son désarroi.

**- Mais tu...**

**- Si, j'ai écouté ce que tu as dit et ça me va, je prends le risque. **

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle s'approchait de lui. À la fin de sa phrase, elle était de nouveau près de lui. Le visage d'Arthur reflétait le conflit qu'il y avait dans son esprit. Ariadne, pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, tira sur sa cravate pour le tirer à elle pour un léger baiser, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire pour finir près de son oreille. Elle lui chuchota:

**- S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi être avec toi.**

Il fronça les sourcils et fit non de la tête. Ariadne s'énerva:

**- ARTHUR ! Ne décide pas tout seul ! Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Comment peux-tu refuser alors que tu en as envie autant que moi ?**

Il souleva un sourcil devant la tirade d'Ariadne puis sourit. Il prit entre ses mains le visage d'Ariadne pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un baiser puis Arthur dit:

**- J'accepte de rester avec toi pour cette nuit, mais je devrai repartir ensuite pour régler une affaire. **

Ariadne accepta le marché d'un baiser. Il n'avait rien promis mais il était avec elle pour cette nuit et c'était suffisant pour le convaincre. Ils reprirent leur marche, main dans la main. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un pont qui ressemblait au Golden Gate. Ariadne qui réfléchissait aux moyens de le convaincre, vit naître un plan dans son esprit. Elle attrapa Arthur pour l'embrasser passionnément. Celui-ci fut surpris mais répondit tout de même. Ariadne le poussa jusqu'à un pilier du pont et se colla sensuellement à lui. Lorsqu'elle sentit que son manège commençait à faire un grand effet sur Arthur, elle stoppa et sans prévenir, courut vers le bout du pont qu'elle transforma en escaliers en spirale au fur et à mesure, elle arriva en haut du pont sur la charpente centrale. Arthur arriva avec un temps de retard, l'air suspicieux et légèrement agacé. Ariadne s'approcha du rebord du pont et dit, avant de sauter:

**- Rejoints-moi.**

Elle se réveilla mais ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes avant qu'Arthur la rejoigne. Il se réveilla, en effet, à peine deux secondes plus tard. Il paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Elle aurait peut-être dû éviter de le surprendre autant. Il se mit à crier:

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Bon sang, ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance comme à une adulte !**

Ariadne s'efforça à ne faire aucun mouvement mais en elle-même, elle était terrifiée: et si son plan avait tout gâché. Arthur, ne remarquant aucun signe de vie, se pencha vers elle. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, l'attrapa par la cravate et le fit tomber sur elle tout en l'embrassant. Arthur eût un mouvement de recul mais comme elle le tenait toujours, il ne put pas bouger. Elle l'emprisonna avec ses jambes alors il se fit immobile, la regardant avec sérieux:

**- Tu ne dois pas me surprendre comme cela. C'est mon boulot de prévoir tout ce qui se rapporte aux rêves et si tu fais ce genre de truc, je ne contrôle plus rien.**

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Comme elle vit qu'il n'était plus vraiment fâché, elle lui répondit d'une voix faussement innocente:

**- Oh, je suis désolée. **

Il fronça les sourcils donc elle reprit plus sérieuse.

**- Nous ne pouvions pas rester dans les rêves. Tu l'as dit, nous ne devons pas ressembler à Mall et Cobb. Alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.**

Il eût un air réprobateur mais il semblait d'accord avec le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester. Elle prit un air malicieux.

**- Comment je vais me faire pardonner ?... Oh, je sais !**

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis l'observa, une lueur rieuse dans les yeux. Il avait toujours son air réprobateur.

**- Ça ne marche pas, tu es toujours fâché. Ça, peut-être que ça marchera ?**

Elle l'embrassa sur la ligne de la mâchoire. Il était sur le point de craquer. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser vraiment mais pour le calmer totalement, il fallait qu'elle soit patiente.

**- Non plus. Oh, tu es difficile. Ça alors ?**

Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, tout doucement, effleurant sa bouche avant de se poser vraiment dessus. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, en finissant avec cette douce torture. Quand ils n'eurent plus d'air, il descendit dans son cou. En réponse, elle se cambra sous lui, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Tout en continuant, il passa ses mains sous son haut, caressant sa peau. Elle haleta. Pour ne pas être en reste, elle enleva la chemise d'Arthur de son pantalon et passa ses mains dans son dos. Il fut comme électrisé, il voulut se relever mais les jambes d'Ariadne le retenaient toujours. Il lui murmura:

**- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.**

Elle dénoua ses jambes, doucement. Il se releva légèrement pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Il se pencha pour embrasser la peau nue tandis qu'une de ses mains passait sous le soutien gorge d'Ariadne pour caresser sa poitrine. Elle gémit fortement. Elle lui haleta:

**- Déshabille...-toi, ...je veux... te toucher... **

Il se releva pour enlever son pull et commença à desserrer sa cravate mais Ariadne posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le stopper. Elle les retira et défit elle-même le nœud puis tira pour faire glisser le bout de tissu autour du cou d'Arthur. Pendant ce temps-là, celui-ci la regarda faire. Quand Ariadne eût fini avec la cravate, elle déboutonna sa chemise et la fit glisser sur ses épaules. La caresse des doigts d'Ariadne le fit frissonner, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Et tout s'accéléra, il retira rapidement le soutien-gorge et tout parsemant sa peau de baisers, il tira sur son pantalon. Ariadne ne pouvait presque plus penser, elle se contentait de manifester son plaisir par des caresses, des gémissements et des baisers. Elle gémit de frustration quand Arthur se releva pour retirer son pantalon, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé et un regard passionné. Lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe d'Arthur frotter contre son intimité, elle tendit les doigts pour lui retirer son caleçon. Celui-ci eût un gémissement quand les doigts d'Ariadne touchèrent sa virilité tendue à l'extrême. Il l'embrassa fougueusement pendant qu'Ariadne caressait doucement son sexe. Au bout de quelques instants, il retira la culotte d'Ariadne laissant ses doigts frôler la peau douce. Il sembla faire une pause avant de la pénétrer et Ariadne remarqua qu'ils étaient sur un lit dans une chambre. Elle pensa:

_- Comment sommes-nous arriver là ?_

Ensuite, elle ne fut plus capable de penser. Le rythme d'abord lent devint de plus en plus rapide jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le septième ciel en même temps.

Ariadne ouvrit les yeux, allongée dans le canapé de "leur" appartement. Arthur, de l'autre côté de la table, s'était assis et la regardait, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

En espérant que vous n'êtes pas mort d'ennui en cours de lecture...


End file.
